


【哥蛇】涅槃

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 哥蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Summary: 真佛x蛇妖
Kudos: 23





	【哥蛇】涅槃

1.  
月亮不太圆。  
昏暗的月光把地面照得暗礁一样湿漉漉。  
蛇立双手插在后裤兜里，懒洋洋拐进巷子里来，松松垮垮的牛仔裤被手抻得直往下坠，要不是鞋拦着，裤脚就得拖地了。  
摆在楼道口的大铁皮垃圾桶锈得斑驳，蛇立停下脚步，一手伸进裤子前口袋里掏出个皮夹，看也不看，食中二指熟练摸到最里层，抽出里面的钞票一折，另一手一抛，皮夹落进堆积成山的垃圾里，发出沙一声轻响。  
蛇立把钱塞进口袋里，躬身上楼。  
楼道里没有灯，蛇立低着头，刚踏上第一层台阶，他脚步一顿，黑暗中他的眉峰轻轻扬了扬，随即若无其事地继续向上走。  
四楼房门前的台阶上突然亮起一束光，照出一个健硕的轮廓，蛇立浑身一颤，脚下不稳，眼看就要摔下去，那身影敏捷起身，一把拉住了蛇立的手臂。  
蛇立站稳脚跟，看清楚来人后才松了口气，低声说了句卧槽。  
贺呈松开手掌，手机自带的手电光照在蛇立脚下。  
蛇立走上前掏钥匙开门，老旧门轴发出令人牙酸的吱呀声。蛇立 摸着墙上的灯线打开了顶上的白炽灯，暖黄灯光亮起，贺呈跟在他身后关上了房门。  
蛇立拿起桌上还剩一半的矿泉水拧开，喝了一口，回身看向贺呈，问道：“呈哥今天怎么有空过来？”  
贺呈径自走到皮沙发上坐下，说：“在附近查案子，顺便过来看看。”  
蛇立放下水瓶，轻轻勾起嘴角：“还没吃饭吧，想吃点什么？”  
贺呈：“随你。”  
厨房就在饭桌旁边，蛇立走到水池边，取下手腕上的橡皮筋，把略长银发束在脑后，躬身从脚下的袋子里翻出了两个鸡蛋。  
贺呈掏出跟 烟点燃，在烟雾中，微微眯起眼看向蛇立挺拔的背脊。  
两年，他似乎没怎么变。  
贺呈第一次见到蛇立是在分区派出所里，他刚办完移交手续带着嫌犯出来，就看到前厅里乱成了一团。  
一个银发少年被两个酒气冲天的男人推搡着按在墙上。一 旁的分区民警一个摔在地上还没爬起来，另一个正卡在男人和少年中间，试图把男人推开。  
那两人身量不算高，却是十分强壮，民警牙都快咬碎了也是双拳难敌四手。  
其中一个光头嘴里骂骂咧咧，一手揪着少年的衣领，另一手巴掌已经高高扬起。  
贺呈几步跨上前去，猛地抓住光头的手腕，向后一个凶悍的抱摔，光头狂吼一声极力挣扎，贺呈膝盖顶住光头的背脊双手擒拿，将光头狠狠按在地上，混乱间瞥见墙边的银发少年似乎将什么东西塞进了宽松的牛仔裤口袋里。  
那动作极其迅速隐蔽，贺呈还没来得及看清，就听光头大喊：“你他妈的放开老子！”  
贺呈一动不动，低头盯着光头的眼睛，说了一句：“闭嘴。”  
光头表情渐渐凝固，粗喘着，安静了下来。  
贺呈仍旧看着他，半晌才慢慢放开双手站起身，一旁的市局刑警也放开了另一个男人。  
分区民警整了整被扯歪的制服喘息着问：“能好好说话了吗！”  
没人回答。  
贺呈朝市局的人递了个眼神，看同事带着移交的嫌犯出去了，他看向分区民警，问：“怎么回事？”  
民警一脸劫后余生：“贺队，多亏您了。  
“ 这段时间不是有打黑任务嘛，今晚巡查，我跟老张我俩刚路过金湾俱乐部后巷那块儿，就看这孩子揪着衣领跑出来。”  
民警示意了一下墙边的少年：“说是，额……说……”  
民警表情有些为难，正犹豫着，少年突然开口了：“他们要强奸我。”  
贺呈眉峰一动，扭头看向银发少年。  
少年骨架细瘦，身材却十分高挑，纤长脖颈上赫然缀着五个被掐红的指印。  
他伸手指向民警身边的男人，面无表情道：“他亲我的嘴。”  
说完又指向光头：“他脱我的裤子，按着我的头让我跪在地上含他的鸡巴。”  
两个男人脸上一阵红一阵白，光头破口大骂：“臭婊子你他妈的敢污蔑老子！”  
说着又要动手。  
贺呈一把拉住光头的手臂，手上不知怎么用力的，就听光头惨叫一声，瞬间就软了。  
贺呈居高临下盯着他：“再动一下，15天。”  
光头脸上写满了怒意，却也不敢再发作。  
另一个男人眼珠转了转，也喊道：“他这是污蔑！警官，你让他拿出证据来啊！老子要是真上他了，他屁股里现在应该还含着老子的子孙吧！”  
少年语气平静：“我跪下去的时候，趁那光头不注意咬了他一口，他们还没来得及做什么，我就跑了。”  
贺呈听着，眉头轻轻皱了起来。  
少年继续说道：“后巷没有监控，但我身上有伤，喉咙好像破了，有股子血味。”  
分区民警问道：“贺队，您看……”  
贺呈沉默片刻，看向分区民警：“这是你们辖区的事，我插手就是越级了，你们处理，我回去了。”  
民警立正敬了个礼，说：“是，贺队您慢走。”  
两名分区民警走上前来接过贺呈手里的光头，贺呈转身，身形交错间与少年视线相撞。  
少年的视线似乎一直停留在他身上，金色的瞳孔令他的眼神带上了几分天生的冷意。  
凌晨两点，贺呈站在分区派出所外的电线杆旁，点起第三支烟。  
有人出来了，是那两个男人。  
还没下台阶光头就笑了：“他奶奶的，吓死老子了，还以为真会被抓。”  
另一个男人切了一声：“这才哪到哪，警察不会管的。”  
两人哥俩好似的搂在一起，光头说：“让那小子扫了兴，走，接着喝！”  
说着，伸手去掏裤兜。掏着掏着，光头咦了一声，说老子的钱包呢？  
另一个男人也低头帮忙去找，说该不会是弄那小子的时候掉在金湾了吧……  
二人渐渐走远，几分钟后，银发少年出了派出所大门。  
贺呈掐了烟走上前去。  
少年看到他，神情有些惊讶，随即便轻轻眯起眼，问道：“贺警官，你是在等我吗？”  
贺呈说：“上车吧。”  
他们去了附近的宵夜摊。  
少年似乎饿极了，吃得狼吞虎咽。  
贺呈点了根烟坐在他对面，偶尔喝一口玻璃杯里的洗茶水。  
少年低着头，半长银发被他别在耳后，右手手腕上戴着串细佛珠，尺寸偏大，伸手夹菜时偶尔会碰到瓷盘边缘，发出一声脆响。  
他长得非常好看，宵夜摊油腻沉闷的灯光投在他侧脸上，每一处阴影都仿佛精心设计过一样，贺呈看着他细长上挑的眼尾，莫名想起了以前协办一起文物走私案时见过的那种魏晋时期的木雕菩萨像。  
他脸上的伤不算严重，只有颧骨上带着淡淡的淤青。  
少年放下了筷子，看向贺呈：“贺警官，您有话就直说吧。”他轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，“难不成就为了带我吃顿饭？”  
贺呈在沾满油污的烟灰缸里按灭烟头，问道：“结果怎么样？”  
少年耸耸肩：“他们给了我一张验伤单，说这算民事纠纷，如果要抓那两人，我得起诉他们，还要去医院验伤。”  
少年无所谓道：“我哪有这钱。”  
贺呈沉默着看他，片刻后开口道：“他们已经留下了案底，善恶有报，下一次法律不会放过他们的。”  
少年听完，一手撑着下巴，侧头微微眯起眼看他，说：“您其实早就猜到会是这个结果了是吗？”  
贺呈没有回答。  
少年：“所以你才在外面等我，你觉得我受了不公，无论如何要给我一些慰偿 。”  
少年往前凑了凑，神秘道：“贺警官，您还真是佛祖心肠，慈悲为怀。”  
贺呈不接话，站起身，向外招了招手说：“吃饱就走吧。”  
少年却抢先一步走到结账的老板娘面前，嘴里说着不用劳烦警官破费，从裤兜里掏出个黑色皮革钱包。  
贺呈从后方伸出手，缓慢而有力地把少年的手按了下来，在他惊讶的眼神中走上前问：“多少钱？”  
二人走出宵夜店门，贺呈突然向少年摊开手，说：“给我。”  
少年呆愣片刻，随即轻轻勾起了嘴角：“您连这都知道。”  
说着把黑色钱包拍在贺呈手掌上。  
贺呈问：“今年多大了？”  
少年：“16。”  
贺呈：“还在上学？”  
少年：“上。”  
贺呈低头打开钱包看了看，揣进兜里，然后从衣服口袋里掏出个皮夹打开，抽出所有钞票递到少年手里，说：“别再偷了。”  
少年在夜色中仰头深深看着他，手上微微用力，钞票被他捏成了一团。少年把拿钱的手背到身后，戴着佛珠的右手伸出来，扬起嘴角说：“贺警官，认识一下吧。我叫蛇立，飞云当面化龙蛇的蛇。”  
·  
蛇立往下切了一刀，西红柿破开，鲜红汁液流到案板上。  
他随口问道：“呈哥在查什么案子？”  
贺呈双手搭在膝盖上呼出一口烟雾：“凶杀案。”  
“很难吗？忙到这么晚。”  
贺呈沉默了一会儿开口道：“尸体心脏被取走了，没有线索。”  
蛇立手顿了顿，放下菜刀，抄起切好的西红柿下锅，提高声音说：“是吗？这也太吓人了。”  
油爆锅的滋啦声响起，蛇立垂眼看着渐渐溢出汤汁的西红柿炒鸡蛋，抬手轻舔了一下指尖，仿佛还能尝到一丝腥咸，在灯光照不到的阴影里，蛇立眼中闪过一抹亮光，金色瞳孔在那一瞬间变成了某种兽类独有的竖瞳，有银色魔纹汇聚而成的鳞片从脖颈爬上他的侧脸，转瞬消退。

蛇立关了燃气灶，端出一碗西红柿鸡蛋面：“今天没什么别的菜，将就吃吧。”  
T恤薄，大概是做饭的时候动作有些大，衣服下摆有一角微微吊起，挂在了裤腰上，露出的牛仔裤口袋鼓起了一个模糊的四方形轮廓。  
贺呈扫过一眼，坐上饭桌，伸手接过蛇立手中的筷子。  
他沉默吃完，端起碗走到水池边，熟练打开水龙头。  
蛇立起身跟过去，看贺呈卷起衣袖，拿起洗碗巾，小臂内侧一个形状不规则的胎记偶尔露出来。  
蛇立侧头看着，一时入了迷。  
贺呈抬手将碗放进上方的柜子里，突然转身低头看向蛇立。  
两人离得极近，他的面孔跟千年前相比没有丝毫变化，蛇立微微有些失神，后腰抵在水池边缘。  
贺呈移开视线，手伸进蛇立口袋里，掏出了一叠钞票。  
贺呈把钱亮到蛇立面前，注视着他的眼睛。  
蛇立眨了眨眼，随即便躲开贺呈的视线，低着头不说话。  
贺呈摸出自己的钱包数出几张塞回蛇立口袋里，一言不发地朝门口走。  
蛇立问：“要走了吗？”  
贺呈停住脚步回头：“最近一起案子就发生在附近，以后早点回家，找个稳定的工作，”他顿了顿，“我最后说一次，别再偷了。”  
说完贺呈开门走了。  
蛇立看着关上的房门，片刻后他走到窗前向下望，正好见到贺呈高大的身影从楼道口出来。  
贺呈打起手电，就着亮光在垃圾堆里寻找，躬身绕来绕去，终于捡出了那个皮夹，手电光熄灭。  
蛇立双臂交叠靠在窗边，看贺呈的背影在夜色中逐渐远去，手指无意识地拨弄手腕上的佛珠。他抬头看向夜空，明月高悬，远方，天地交汇的混沌处，正隐隐溢出一丝红光。

2.  
一切有为法，如梦幻泡影。  
如露亦如电，应作——  
“——应作如是观。”  
泉水潺潺，池中莲花正盛，岸边盘腿而坐的僧人缓慢睁开双眼，耳边有冰凉的痒意。  
那条蛇又来了。  
“大师，你整日念这些，不会闷吗？”小蛇不过几寸余，盘踞在僧人颈边，细密的鳞片在阳光下反射出层层银光。  
僧人静默不答。  
银蛇吐着鲜红的信子，从僧人衣领里钻了进去。  
冰冷坚硬的触感如同刀刃，由肩头一路滑向右臂。  
细幼的声音隔着布料传进僧人耳朵里：“大师，这伤口很疼吧？”  
僧人看向自己的右臂，伸出手，缓慢拉开了僧袍宽大的衣袖。  
小臂内侧赫然现出一个狰狞的伤口，血肉竟是被人生生剜去，深可见骨。  
细小银蛇缓慢爬到伤口边缘，鳞片反射出的光芒刺得僧人双眼模糊，朦胧中蛇信反复吞吐，妖异的声音幽幽传来：“大师，很疼吧？”  
蛇信舔上了鲜血淋漓的伤口，一瞬间剧痛袭来，僧人瞳孔骤然紧缩，痛苦地闷哼出声：“嗯……啊！”  
“——啊！”  
贺呈惊醒，他从办公桌上爬起来，短发下满是冷汗。  
“头儿！醒醒！你在吗？头儿！”  
失真的敲门声逐渐清晰，贺呈长舒一口气，起身开门。  
重案一组的寸头站在门外一脸凝重：“头儿，不好了，又死了一个！”

早晨六点，服装厂外的废品处理站周围拉起了黄色警戒线。  
贺呈蹲在堆积成山的衣料废品中间检查尸体。  
“死者叫赵国庆，男，40岁，是这处理站管理员。法医初步推测死亡时间是凌晨12点到三点之间。”寸头合上笔记本蹲到贺呈身边，“这回这个新鲜，没像前两个那样烂的不成样子。”  
贺呈戴着橡胶手套，在尸体的衣服口袋里逐一翻查。  
寸头看着尸体心口那空荡荡的大窟窿，一脸便秘的表情：“头儿，这凶手还挺规律，每月中旬杀一个，大姨妈都没他准时。”  
贺呈看了他一眼。  
寸头挠了挠下巴：“你说凶手这是什么技术，心都挖出来了，尸体怎么一点痛苦的表情都没有。要说是工具作案吧，法医都对比俩月了，一把对得上的刀都找不到，要说是用手吧，伤口里好歹也留点DNA给我们啊。”  
寸头啧啧几声，悄声道：“头儿，该不会真不是人干的吧？”  
贺呈不接话，站起身脱下手套，沉声命令道：“现场勘查不得错过任何痕迹，一组从死者身边社会关系开始逐一排查，与前两起交叉对比。手法这么缜密严格的连环杀人案背后一定有隐藏的规律， 就是掘地三尺，也要给我把它挖出来！”  
寸头接过贺呈手里的手套，高声答道：“是！”

现场勘查结束时已经日上三竿。  
贺呈大步走向停在案发现场外的那辆风尘仆仆的黑色长安SUV。  
关上车门，贺呈点了一根烟。  
已经达到三起，毫无疑问的连环杀人，然而根据两个月以来的调查，前两名受害者之间根本没有任何联系，假如凶手真的是无差别选择目标，那对于调查来说无异于大海捞针。  
贺呈眉头微微皱着，视线落到搭在方向盘上的右手臂。  
衣袖半卷着，胎记露了出来。  
梦中那蚀骨的剧痛仿佛还残留在手臂上，贺呈被烟雾熏得微微眯起锋利的双眼。  
从三个月前起，他就总是在做这样的梦。  
梦中的他似乎是一名修行的僧人，在一棵繁茂如盖的菩提树下，面前池水中并蒂莲常年盛开。  
有一条银色的小蛇总是出现在他身边，似是与他交谈，但他却从未回应过，无论怎样的情景，梦境的最后，银蛇都会紧紧盘踞在他小臂内侧那骇人的伤疤周围。  
一切都是那么的虚幻，唯独伤疤的位置，他能清楚地看到，就跟手上的这块胎记……  
烟灰积攒了一段，从贺呈指间掉落，驾驶室的车窗突然传来轻叩 声。  
贺呈扭头，见蛇立眉眼弯弯，躬身站在车窗外。  
他一身蓝色连体工装，白色口罩脱了一半，另一半挂在耳朵上。  
贺呈开门下车，一眼瞥见那工装左胸口上绣的庆利服装厂几个字。  
贺呈剑眉轻蹙，还没开口，就听蛇立道：“呈哥，没想到真见到你了。”  
贺呈：“你怎么……？”  
蛇立顺着他的视线往胸口看了看，轻轻笑了笑：“我现在在这儿上班。”  
他抬头看着贺呈漆黑的双眼：“呈哥忙完了吗？一起吃饭吧。”  
那晚之后，过了一个星期，贺呈又一次见到了他。  
他似乎记住了贺呈的车，一个人背着书包等在旁边。  
那天贺呈将近十点才从市局出来，一走近那辆黑色长安就看见他斜靠在驾驶室旁抱着手臂打瞌睡，听见脚步声就一个激灵清醒过来。  
看见是贺呈，他轻轻呼出一口气，说：“贺警官，你可算出来了。”  
贺呈问他有什么事吗？他从裤兜里掏出一叠零钱晃了晃，说请你吃饭，顺便还钱。  
坐在车上，蛇立看了一会儿前方，扭头看向贺呈，道：“你肯定还没吃饭，别送我回家，这钱是我打零工赚的，我没偷。”  
贺呈打灯转向，闻言看他一眼，路灯节节掠过，光影交错着落在他侧脸上，俊秀眉峰拧成了一团。  
贺呈沉默片刻，开口问道：“上次为什么要偷那两人的钱？”  
蛇立静了一下，随后摆正身体，挑眉道：“他们那样对我，我拿他们点钱天经地义。你不是说善恶有报吗？这就报了呀。”他顿了顿，“可你的钱，我要还。”  
黑色长安渐渐减速，在巷口停了下来。这巷子着实窄，以SUV的体型是无论如何也挤不进去的。  
贺呈拉起手刹，说：“下车吧。”  
蛇立看着窗外巷口漆黑的夜色没有动作，半晌，他回身看向贺呈：“你不愿意我花钱，不如去我家吧。我会做饭，家里的食材也不值几个钱。”他的神情十分认真，金色瞳孔中荡漾的诚恳不掺一丝杂质，“我本想等你一起吃，也饿了很久了。”  
贺呈久久看着他，终于轻叹一声，说：“走吧。”

贺呈跟着蛇立一路上楼，看着毫无人气的屋子，低声问：“你的家人呢？”  
蛇立打开燃气灶，说都不在了，就我一个。  
贺呈不再说话，坐到了沙发上。  
蛇立择着青菜，低头随口道：“贺警官，我能叫你呈哥吗， 贺警官这个称呼总觉得别扭。”  
闻言贺呈有些惊讶地挑眉：“你知道我的名字？”  
蛇立手上动作稍一停，他回头看向沙发上的贺呈，笑得有几分狡黠：“我问了看门的大爷。”  
贺呈走时，蛇立送他到楼下。  
月色深沉，蛇立站在楼道口的垃圾桶旁笑着说：“你不要我还钱我就不还，我欠着你也挺好，这样就总有下一次。”

大约是因为发生了命案，服装厂旁边的小饭店不像平常一样热闹。  
服务员把两人领到窗边的空座上。  
贺呈看着蛇立举着菜单跟服务员点菜，在正午的阳光下，半长银发随动作折射出粼粼光泽。  
一瞬间那银光与贺呈梦中那令人头晕目眩的光芒层层重合，贺呈眼前闪过一阵空白，他皱着眉紧紧闭上了双眼。  
“呈哥你怎么了？”  
贺呈慢慢睁开眼，见蛇立正一脸担忧地看着他。  
服务员已经走了，贺呈轻轻摇了摇头，说：“没事。”  
蛇立似乎放松了些，他端起水壶给贺呈倒了杯茶，说：“你说让我找个稳定的工作，我想了想，觉得你说的对。”他拍了拍胸口的服装厂标志，“刚干满一个月，发了工资，本来就想找你谢谢你来着。今天上班听说处理站有案子，我就想你会不会也在，下班绕过去一看还真就见到你了。”  
贺呈点了点头。  
蛇立把声音放小了些：“我听说心都没了，那不就跟你之前说的那个一样了吗？”  
贺呈想了想：“衣料废品处理站的管理员，你认识吗？”  
“啊？死的是他吗？”蛇立微微睁大了眼睛，“没见过几次，我们下班比他早，也没说过话。”  
贺呈闻言点了一下头：“找到稳定的工作是好事。不要听信周围的谣言，也不用害怕。”  
蛇立低下眼轻轻勾起嘴角，说：“知道了。”

服装厂午休时间不长，饭店离得很近，贺呈跟在蛇立身后把他送到了服装厂的大门口。  
贺呈低头看着他：“最近不太平，下班以后尽量早点回家。如果太晚，或者遇到什么事，可以给我打电话。”  
蛇立安静听着，一边低头去掏口袋里的口罩。服装厂里浮尘飞絮严重，员工进厂都要求戴口罩。  
蛇立把口罩挂上两耳，抬起头突然问道：“呈哥，你是只对我这样，还是对谁都一样？”  
贺呈被他问得有些愣怔，脸上带上了不解。  
“你照顾我，是因为当我是小孩吗？”蛇立的声音听上去有些闷闷的，雪白口罩将他大半张脸遮去，只余一双金色上挑的眼眸，直直看向贺呈的眼睛。  
“我还能从你这里得到一些别的东西吗？”他问道。  
贺呈神情变了又变，眉头始终没有松开，最后他一句话也没说，只抬手轻轻碰了碰蛇立的头发，转身走了。  
在他身后，蛇立依旧一动不动，金色瞳仁在眨眼间变成一个细核，他看向贺呈的左后肩，那里正隐约浮现出一个卍字佛印，透过衣物在阳光下闪着灼热金光。

贺呈坐上车却久久没有动作。  
他干刑侦将近十年，对不同人身上的气质总有种敏锐的直觉。  
有时候他会觉得蛇立并不像他的外表看上去那样年轻，他周身隐约有一种气场，非常淡，却又仿佛沉淀了很多年。  
如果换做是别人，他还会伸出援手吗？  
他会的。  
然而这个答案他竟然无法对蛇立说出口。

3  
“头儿，完整的尸检报告出来了。”寸头隔着办公桌把文件递给贺呈。  
“跟前两起几乎一模一样，心脏是活着取走的，这回这个尸检价值高，法医说可以肯定不是工具作案，周围的皮肤没有任何切割痕迹，连着心肺那些啥啥管，全是撕裂伤。简直就像……”  
就像是徒手把心脏生生剜出来了一样。  
贺呈盯着报告上的尸体照片一言不发。  
“之前咱们不是着重排查死者周围具备解剖技术的人吗，这都查了快一个月了，屁都没查着。”  
贺呈沉声问：“痕检有新消息吗？”  
寸头：“痕检已经复检第三次了，那姓见的技术员说现场比他的脸还干净，您要是再让他们去一次，他就要上咱展局那儿告您去了。”  
寸头有些说不下去了：“头儿，说真的，这太他妈邪门儿了。”他凑近贺呈，“不是据说上头有专门搞这种案子的部门吗，您有没有渠道，要不咱交给他们得了。”  
贺呈抬起眼皮看他一眼，寸头一个激灵立马站直了身体。  
贺呈：“黑市那边呢？”  
“都盯着呢，”寸头答，“目前还没有符合条件的器官交易。再说，那样取走的心脏还能值几个钱，凶手是傻吗？”  
贺呈眉头紧皱，沉吟许久突然看向寸头道：“把十年之内本市及 周围县镇食人案件的卷宗，已结的未结的都给我找出来。”  
寸头闻言一愣，随即慢慢瞪大了双眼：“头儿，你，你是说……”  
“如果没有符合条件的，就再扩大时间范围，”贺呈斩钉截铁，“快去！”  
“是！”寸头高声应答，刚转身还没跑两步，又突然一个急刹回头看向贺呈，“头儿，您要不回去歇歇吧？”  
他指向贺呈眼下那一层青黑：“大伙儿忙归忙也还是回去睡觉的，您都连轴转好几天了，卷宗找齐了我直接给您送家去。”  
贺呈掏出烟盒抖出一根，闻言点点头，夹着烟挥了挥手。  
办公室门合上，手肘撑在办公桌上，二指缓缓在眉间揉捏。  
就目前的调查进度看，三名死者之间不存在任何社会关系上的联系，所有调查思路到头来都成了死路，在没有足够证据支撑的情况下就推测凶手有食人癖好确实是有些剑走偏锋，把宝贵的时间花费在推理上究竟值不值得……  
但是再过不了几天就到月中，假如凶手真的严格遵循时间，那就很有可能会再次杀人。  
贺呈重重呼出一口烟，他扭头看了看窗外的半轮明月，起身拿上挂在椅背上那件皱得不成样子的外套。  
·  
春暖花开，集市上叫卖声此起彼伏，有龟兹来的商人牵着骆驼进城，带来了边塞难得一见的矿物染料。  
街头的包子摊边跪着一名半大少年，衣衫褴褛，蓬头垢面，面前缺了口的陶碗里还没讨到半枚铜钱。  
卖包子的商贩低头看他一眼，嫌弃地伸腿赶他：“去去去。”  
少年拾起被踢翻的碗，缓慢挪到了更隐蔽处。  
一名身着僧袍的老者突然出现在少年面前。  
老者鹤骨龙筋 ，袖袍之下，枯指间握着一串佛珠。他垂眸看着地上的少年，缓慢道：“天生佛骨，从今日起，我收你为徒，舍弃凡俗，普度众生，你，可愿皈依。”  
少年久久望着面前阴影下那模糊的轮廓，缓慢抬起双臂，双手抵额，深深跪伏在地。  
莲随风动，菩提树叶沙沙作响。  
银蛇沿僧人落在草地上的衣袍攀上僧人肩头：“大师，你的伤口快好了。”  
僧人依旧双目紧闭。  
银蛇吐了吐信子：“大师，你不像修佛的人。修佛讲究目上无尘目下空，你眉间分明有戾气，你对尘世还有眷恋。”  
僧人口中念起经文。  
“修得大乘即可涅槃，传说极乐世界鲜花遍地，黄金作塔，大师，你修佛是为这些吗？”银蛇在僧人耳边问道。  
僧人静了下来，嘴唇几次开合。  
“普度众生？”银蛇摆动身体，由僧人的领口钻了进去，冰凉触感一路向着心口延伸。  
“不知大师可否告诉我你的俗名？”银蛇的声音随骨骼震动一句句传进僧人耳中。  
僧人不作回答。  
银蛇缓慢盘踞在了僧人的胸口：“大师，你的心口好暖和，让我来猜猜吧。整日听你念，我也会了。”  
银蛇用细幼的声音一字一句念道：“一切有为法，如梦幻泡影……”  
僧人感到有一股力量，自心口始，顺着经脉向四方流转，又再次在心口汇集。  
“如露亦如电，应作如是观。”  
银蛇话音刚落，僧人心口骤然金光大作，银蛇欣喜的声音传来：“贺呈！我知道了，你叫贺呈！”  
僧人感到那冰凉的触感突然急速上窜，下一秒银蛇从领口一跃而出，原本细小的身体在一瞬间增长数尺，如同幼龙一般。  
僧人睁开眼，赫然与那银蛇正面相对，银蛇直直凑到他面前，睁着一双金色竖瞳，声如鬼魅。  
“贺呈，贺呈……”  
“——贺呈！”  
贺呈睁眼，猛地从床上弹起，光裸肩背上肌肉一寸寸纠结成块。  
他刚颤抖着呼出一口气，便感到心口传来灼热的胀痛，仿佛烧红的烙铁生生捅进血肉，又如同有什么东西将要喷薄而出。  
“嗯……”贺呈痛苦地闷哼出声，他喘息着低头，缓慢放下了本能按在胸口的手掌。  
手掌下，贺呈心口的皮肤上赫然现出一个卍字佛印，随着贺呈的呼吸上下起伏，有温和璀璨的金光如血液般沿纹路缓慢流转，随后逐渐淡去。  
贺呈满脸震惊，眼睁睁看着那佛印从心口凭空消失。  
这完完全全超出了他的认知。周静悄悄，他眉头紧皱着闭上眼，双手抱头，脑中一片混乱。  
夜色迷雾般笼罩着他蜷曲的身体，窗帘缝隙中月上中天。  
有不可闻的惨叫声，自迷宫一般扭曲的深巷角落传出，最终被黑暗消磨，吞噬殆尽。  
倒吊在屋檐下的蝙蝠慌乱飞出，筒子楼里，一个身材不高却十分健硕的男人跌倒在地，双腿胡乱蹬地试图向后逃离，他看着面前那个高挑的身影，脸上写满了恐惧。  
那身影包裹在流动的黑暗之中，唯余一双金色竖瞳，冰冷俯视地上的人，他一步步向前走去。  
男人嘴唇抖得像筛糠一样：“别过来……别过来！”  
黑影平静道：“原本不打算杀你的。”他似乎笑了一下，“好久不见，还记得我吗？”  
男人神情有一瞬间的疑惑，随即便颤抖着变化为更深层的、以置信的恐惧。  
黑影猛地抬手，手腕上那串细佛珠骤然迸发出凌冽的琉璃光！  
只听一声仿佛脑髓生生拍碎在水泥地上的闷响，男人胸前顿时鲜血淋漓，地上的男人双目圆睁，已然没了生气。  
黑影收回手，手背上竟是爬满了银鳞，修长手指间赫然握着一颗跳动的心脏！金色竖瞳冷冷看着那团鲜红的血肉，片刻后缓慢张口，轻飘飘地吞了进去。随着他吞咽的动作，手背上的银鳞开始逐渐消退，变回了人类光滑的肌肤。  
他舔了舔指尖，环视四周，一瞬间房间内翻倒的器具全部归回原位，地上男人的尸体也慢慢闭上了眼。  
黑影一闪身出了筒子楼，彼时月正中天，月光直直照在他半长的银发上。他抬头看向触目难及的混沌天际，红云如霞，正奔腾着翻涌而出。

4  
蛇立来的时候，贺呈正在客厅里看卷宗。  
他其实没什么钱，做了十年刑警，存款也还是1打头的两位数，寸头说他就是太有正义感，挣的钱全花在受害者身上了。两室一厅的单元房，书房 已经堆满了资料，连下脚的地方都快没了，却还是没办法换个更大的房子。  
食人案件其实十分罕见，寸头将时间范围扩大到了二十年，能找到的也不过六起。  
其中五起已结，有四起凶手是同一人，早已经枪决了。  
还剩一起未结的，作案手法跟现在的差别也很大。虽说凶手的手法随着时间的推移会有所改变，但不可能完完全全没有相似的地方。根据目前的犯罪侧写，凶手要有能力制服二十到四十岁的正常男性，那么凶手的年龄也应该在青壮年阶段，且极大概率是男性。假如再把卷宗时间往前扩就不合理了。  
贺呈重重捏了捏眉心，他原本打算一早就回局里，然而昨晚的梦令他产生了一种难以言喻的疲惫。  
他点起一根烟看着面前厚重的资料。  
难道真的……  
他下意识伸手抚上心口，那里已经没有任何痕迹，昨夜的一切究竟是梦还是现实？  
正思索着，门铃响了。  
贺呈合上卷宗，起身拉开房门，看到蛇立站在门外，灰色T恤牛仔裤，银发在脑后扎成一个小揪。  
他手上拎着个保温桶，金色上挑的眼眸微微弯着，说：“呈哥，我煮了鸡汤。”  
金色的眼睛……  
贺呈脑中瞬间闪过几个破碎的片段，他皱着眉猛地闭了一下眼。  
蛇立担忧的声音响起：“呈哥，你还好吗？”  
贺呈轻轻摇了摇头，接过他手里的保温桶，示意他进来，然后自顾自转身往里走。  
蛇立：“我本来想直接去市局给你个惊喜，结果他们说你在家，我就过来了。你身体不舒服吗？”  
他语气担忧，眼睛却死死盯着贺呈高大的背影。  
贺呈周身的金光相较之前又盛，隐约已经笼罩全身。  
贺呈把保温桶往茶几上一放，又坐回沙发里，问道：“不上班？”  
蛇立走了过去：“今天我轮休。”  
他把保温桶又提了起来：“还没吃早饭吧，尝尝？”  
看贺呈不回答，他弯腰凑近了些，看着贺呈的眼睛认真道：“要是就这么放着，你肯定又会忘了。”  
二人无声对视，片刻后贺呈移开视线，点了点头。  
蛇立嘴角轻轻扬了起来，直起身时余光不着痕迹地看了一眼茶几上摆放着的卷宗。  
厨房与客厅在同一空间里，蛇立熟练地从柜子里取出碗。  
贺呈听着瓷碗碰撞发出的轻微响声，脑中烦乱。  
蛇立以前说过，他是混血儿，所以瞳色较常人不同。梦里那双金色的眼睛给贺呈的冲击力太过巨大，他到现在还记得那妖异冰冷的感觉。  
蛇立端着碗转过身，与此同时，贺呈的手机响了起来。  
贺呈接起，寸头急切的声音从听筒内传出：“头儿！快过来，凶手又杀人了！”  
贺呈瞬间起身，大步跨到蛇立面前接过他手里的碗仰头一口干了下去，然后一把抓起蛇立的手臂：“我送你回家。”

筒子楼内，外勤刑警驱散了围观人群，拉起警戒线。  
黑色长安在外围停稳，贺呈开门下车，掀起警戒线大步上楼。  
寸头等在门口，给他递上橡胶手套。  
贺呈：“什么情况？”  
寸头跟在他身后：“死者叫周鹏，男，无业。这人是个酒鬼，据周围邻居说，他一般晚上活动，白天基本足不出户，名声不太好，跟周围人没太多交集。早上房东来找他收房租，敲了半天门不见开，以为他喝了酒又睡死了，拿钥匙开门一看，就发现他是真死了。”  
贺呈蹲到法医身边：“死亡时间？”  
法医收回测尸温的手：“估计昨晚后半夜死的，凌晨三点以后。”  
贺呈点了点头。  
法医招呼助手收拾器具，寸头躬身说：“头儿，离月中还有几天，凶手的时间好像提前了一点。”  
贺呈沉吟不语。  
按照统计学上的分析，连环杀人案件的凶手，随着时间的推移，作案的频度会逐渐增加，手段相较之前会更加残忍。但是这个凶手每一次的手法都完全相同，且从第一案起就展现出了惊人的熟练度。从作案时间上来看，大体都在每月中旬，但具体时间并不完全固定，从第一案到第四案之间时间是有反复的，但相差并不大。  
只是这第四案的时间早得有些突兀……难道凶手并不是按照时间来杀人，而是受其他某种因素影响，只是这一因素发生的时间都正好在每月中旬这一范围内？  
贺呈看向寸头，问道：“有什么事是会在每月中旬发生的？”  
“啊？”寸头一脸懵，“中旬？中旬……满月的时候狼人会变身这我倒是知道。”  
寸头说完自己也觉得荒谬，急忙去瞟一旁的贺呈，却见贺呈表情严肃，似乎真的在思考。  
寸头轻声试探：“头儿？”  
贺呈突然沉声开口：“通知下去，提醒各组在排查的时候注意留意发生在月中的事件，无论是天文地理现象还是人类活动。还有，把五年内未结的，尸体脏器有损坏或者缺失的卷宗给我找出来。”  
寸头惊讶道：“您觉得他之前就杀过人？”  
贺呈：“快去！”  
“是！”  
寸头跑了出去，贺呈回过头，久久盯着地上这个胡子拉碴头发蓬乱的健硕男人。  
不知道为什么，他总觉得似乎在哪里见过这个人。

5  
没有准确方向的案子无疑是最难破的，在茫茫人海中找一个凶手，整个重案一组一个人恨不得分成八个来用，一转眼小半个月过去，仍旧没有什么有用的进展。  
相比食人案，脏器损坏缺失的未结案就要多得多，寸头把各种意外、事故的全都算上，卷宗堆了贺呈一办公桌。  
正午时分，寸头敲开了贺呈办公室的门。  
“头儿，您要的周鹏的系统备案。”寸头把手上的一叠资料垒在了其中一摞卷宗上。  
贺呈点点头，说辛苦。  
寸头：“您看这干嘛呀，咱不是不走仇杀这条线吗？再说这老早前大伙儿就翻过一轮了，没发现什么特别的。”  
贺呈拿过资料，说了句我再看看，便不再说话。  
寸头虽是一头雾水，但还是识趣地走了。  
贺呈深吸一口气，翻开了第一页。  
未结案件上目前还没有收获，这个叫周鹏的男人的样子总是时不时从他脑海里跳出来。案发当天回来，他就把近期他经手过的案件档案全都查了一遍，没有发现，但他还是觉得，他见过这个人。  
酗酒……酗酒……盗窃……酗酒……暴力斗殴……  
暴力斗殴？  
贺呈把其中一页文件抽了出来。  
两年前深夜，金湾后巷，伙同另一人围殴一名少年。  
贺呈突然坐直了身体。  
是那个光头男人！他留了头发胡子，所以贺呈没能认出来。  
这案子果然是按斗殴录进系统里的，丝毫没提性侵未遂的事。  
贺呈看着报案人签字栏里潇洒的两个字，眉头一点一点拧了起来。  
蛇立……  
·  
莲花池水深不见底，日光下偶尔能见莲叶之下翻起层层银浪，仿佛有什么东西正在池中玩耍。水面忽静，下一秒，一条硕长巨物哗一声破水而出，直向天飞去，水珠沿其银鳞滚滚下落。一声清锐龙吟自云天外传来，片刻后那巨物再次钻入池中，溅起漫天水花。  
那巨物从池中探出头来，竟是一条银蛟！  
银蛟缓缓朝着菩提树下的僧人游来，它半个身子跃起，转瞬化为一名赤身裸体的少年。  
少年趴在岸边，修长蛟尾在水中轻轻摆动。  
“贺呈。”少年叫道。  
僧人一动不动。  
“贺呈，贺呈，大师！”  
僧人睁开双眼，只见岸边的少年骨骼清秀，劲瘦肌肉上还附着着晶莹的水珠，面容却是模糊不清，只隐约能见到一对金色的瞳孔。  
少年一手撑着下巴：“大师，他们说你天生佛骨，是注定要飞升的。”  
僧人不答，少年自顾自道：“我要修成通天彻地的应龙，到时同你一起。”  
少年一个轻巧的摆尾跃上了岸，一步步朝僧人走来：“一切有为法，如梦幻泡影。”轻纱般的迷雾包裹在他周身，只留一个高挑的轮廓，莲花状的随法诀在其脚下盛开。  
“我不想再叫你大师了，”少年眼角微微弯着，“我要叫你……”  
一阵风吹来，繁茂的菩提叶沙沙作响，僧人看到少年削薄嘴唇无声地两次开合。  
邃远时光在一瞬间扭曲，皓月当空 ，四面八方遥遥传来铺天盖地的梵音，三足金乌穿破混沌天际，其身后红云如霞，翻滚而来。云层中电光起伏，雷声震天。  
一道金光自层云后射出，岸边的僧人抬头看向天空，缓缓起身。  
有一名鹤骨老者，身着僧袍，乘莲座从金光中飞身而来。  
“走吧。”老者俯视着地上的僧人，声音虚幻而空灵。  
僧人跪伏在地，深深一拜，而后起身，脚下忽然旋起耀眼的金光，转瞬幻化为金色莲座。  
老者转身，僧人跟随老者沿那破云而出的圣光一路上升。  
梵音渐强，只听一声摇山撼海的巨响，涅槃天劫顷刻降下！  
“不——！！！”  
一声怒吼夹杂在龙吟声 中划破长空，莲池水花飞溅，一条银蛟轰然飞出！  
它似是终于挣脱了某种束缚一般，巨尾摆动，直直朝着半空中的二人追去。  
银蛟金色竖瞳圆睁，狰狞巨口中发出一声声惨烈的龙吟。  
它在奋力追赶，却怎么也无法碰到僧人分毫。  
僧人回头看向银蛟，漆黑双眼中净是慈悲。他双手合十，一手缓慢下垂，那动作十分细微，似乎是在舍弃什么，又或许只是随意一挥。一缕丝绸般的轻烟从袖袍 中飞出，而后僧人便转身，披风浴雷不动如山，向着光芒尽头飞去。  
银蛟在空中化为少年身，一把攥住了那轻烟，他仍不放弃，却被天雷劈身打中，直直坠落了下去。  
“不！啊——！！”  
“铛——铛——铛——”  
钟声长鸣，天劫已过，重云渐开，僧人终登极乐，诸天神佛威严俯视着苍茫大地，身后金光如日之盛。  
车载收音机中响起节目开始的乐声：“奇闻中国，欢迎您的收听。”  
贺呈一个激灵清醒过来，发现自己竟然趴在方向盘上睡着了。  
收音机不知怎么被打开了，市局停车场里漆黑一片，月上枝头。  
最近这样的梦越来越频繁了，贺呈深深呼出一口气，揉了揉太阳穴。  
他原本是要去等蛇立下班的。  
“……所谓月中天一般发生在每月中旬，”主播的声音传来，贺呈看向车载收音机，“但随着地球的自转公转，时间偶尔也会有所变化，据观测近来就相对提前了一些。在古代关于月中天有很多传说……”  
贺呈眉头紧皱了起来，他掏出手机，犹豫了片刻，拨通了寸头的号码：“联系市天文观测中心，要一份近三个月的月亮运动轨迹报告。还有，”贺呈顿了顿，“周鹏暴力斗殴事件里另一个施暴的人，最近几天找两个人去盯着。”  
这其实很荒谬，蛇立跟这几起案子并没有任何联系，而且仇杀是带有非常强烈的个人情绪的作案方式，与随机选择目标的连环杀人案不匹配。  
但不知道为什么，他心里总有种莫名的感觉。  
挂断电话，贺呈看向手刹旁边储物盒里放的保温桶。  
这保温桶已经在车上放了好几天了，但他一直没能抽出时间去还。  
“……爱好者观测到大片红云……”广播信号有些不稳，“未来两天内本市将有可能看到日月同天的奇观……”  
贺呈关掉收音机，发动了汽车。

窄巷中没有路灯，月光水一样照在地上。  
蛇立看着遥远天边滚滚而来的红云。  
月亮正在逐渐上升。  
越来越早了，蛇立呼吸渐渐急促，瞳孔中偶尔闪过一抹金光，指甲忽而长长又忽而变回原样，银鳞由手背开始，一片一片爬上肌肤，逐渐向衣袖中蔓延。  
他强忍着朝门走去，汗珠从额前滑落，在他身后已经隐约幻化出虚幻的龙影。  
突然，蛇立停住了脚步，眼睛死死盯着紧闭的门板，瞳孔剧烈颤抖，那神情可以称得上是惊恐。  
为什么偏偏是在这个时候？！  
蛇立发出一声无声的呻吟，抑制化形已经十分困难，他根本无法分神去使用别的法术。  
房门被人敲响。  
蛇立喘息着，片刻后抬起痉挛的双手飞速结出一个佛印，手腕上佛珠琉璃光华乍现。  
“一切有为法，如梦幻泡影……嗯！”  
蛇立闷哼一声，佛印刷然刻进胸口，手背上的银鳞在一瞬间消退。  
敲门声再次响起。  
蛇立颤抖着呼出一口气，缓慢地走过去，拉开了房门。  
贺呈提着保温桶站在门口。  
“这么晚，呈哥怎么来了？”蛇立扯起一个笑。  
贺呈低头看他，眉头敏锐拧了起来：“你怎么了？”  
蛇立轻轻摇头：“没什么。”他看向贺呈手里的保温桶，“来还保温桶？”  
说着就伸手去接，而后立马转身朝厨房走去。  
贺呈神情担忧，关上门抬脚跟了上去。  
蛇立刚把保温桶放上灶台，下一秒脑中便一阵眩晕，果然不行，金色竖瞳已经不受控制地忽隐忽现。  
“你到底怎么了？不舒服？”贺呈低沉的声音从身后传来，越来越近，不过半步之遥。  
蛇立垂下头，双目紧闭，撑在灶台上的双手猛地紧握成拳，额头上青筋暴起。  
“蛇立？你……”  
贺呈话还没说完，蛇立便突然转身，整个人扑进了贺呈怀里。  
他双手搂住贺呈的脖颈，脸紧紧埋在贺呈胸口。  
贺呈一脸惊愕，他办案十年，遇见过无数种棘手的状况，都没有一次像现在这样令他不知所措。  
他们之间，从来没有这样越界过。  
蛇立浑身灼热，他喘息着抬头去亲吻贺呈的喉结，说：“我没怎么，我很好。”  
语气中带着古怪的笑意。  
贺呈用力仰头，强忍着不去看他，也错过了他不断变化的眼瞳。  
贺呈双手用力掐住蛇立的腰肢想要把他推开。  
蛇立却根本不理会，埋首在贺呈心口，他看到了，那血液般流转的金光，温暖的感觉是如此熟悉，属于蛟龙的竖瞳在那金光普照之下，短暂地隐去。  
相较于吞食人心，此刻他紧紧搂着的，可是真佛。  
蛇立急切地舔吻，低头去咬贺呈的衬衣扣，一手滑下直接拉开了贺呈的裤链。  
“蛇立！停下！”贺呈胸膛剧烈起伏着，他一把按住蛇立的手，另一只手掐住蛇立修长的脖颈想要把他拎起来，“不行……！”  
蛇立死死扣住贺呈健硕肩背，衣袖中生出片片银鳞。他发出一声短暂的呻吟，贺呈立马松了力道。  
蛇立抬头看向贺呈的眼睛，金色瞳孔中弥漫着雾一样的迷离：“为什么？你不喜欢我吗？”  
你不喜欢我吗？……你不喜欢我吗？……大师，我为何不能同你一起，你又不是不喜欢我……  
缥缈梦境中的旧事轰然撞进贺呈脑海，下一秒又烟消云散。  
贺呈只觉眼前有一阵模糊，他定定看着蛇立俊秀的脸。  
——我还能从你这里得到一些别的东西吗？  
他从没想过这个问题，或者说，不让自己去想。  
蛇立柔韧腰肢灵蛇一样缠在贺呈身上，他凑上前去，温凉嘴唇贴在贺呈耳边轻轻道：“你看，”他拉起贺呈的手一寸寸往下，“都湿透了。”  
那声音鬼魅非常，把贺呈拖进了混沌、灼热、黏腻的深渊，他着魔一般低下头，缓缓吻上了蛇立的嘴唇。  
蛇立几乎是立刻就迎了上去。  
三千年，他从来没有得到过。  
贺呈一把将蛇立抱起，转身抵在水池边，埋首在蛇立颈边，粗长性器直接撑开了那汁水淋漓的小口。  
蛇立猛地仰头，低吟出声，手腕上那串佛珠闪起微弱的琉璃光，快要蔓延出衣领的银鳞瞬间消退，瞳孔中金光流转，短暂现出结成法印的经文。

第二天早上，贺呈幽幽醒来。  
他坐起身，脑中一片混沌。  
他似乎做了很长的，纷乱无序的梦，强压令他的精神异常疲惫，然而梦境的很多内容他却怎么也想不起来。  
他看向枕边，空无一人，叠好的衣物就摆放在床尾。  
他久久看着，半晌才起身下床。  
贺呈走出卧室，蛇立正把煎蛋端上桌，听到响声他回头，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑意，说：“呈哥，来吃饭吧。”  
贺呈眉头疑惑地拧了起来，他走过去，看蛇立神色如常，给他布筷。  
蛇立拉开凳子，落座前他看了一眼窗外，天色阴沉，人类目力不及的层云背后，已经隐约泛起了红。  
没有时间了。  
他回过头，见贺呈正皱着眉看他。  
蛇立：“怎么了吗？”  
贺呈有短暂的怔愣，随后便移开视线，摇了摇头。  
漫长的沉默。  
贺呈早早就放下了筷子，他点起一根烟，看着蛇立头顶的发旋，漆黑双眼隔在烟雾背后，带上了些许深沉。  
看蛇立吃完，他突然开口道：“周鹏死了。”  
蛇立顿了顿，垂下眼帘道：“是吗？”  
贺呈问：“你还记得他？”  
蛇立挑眉：“当然，我还在等他的恶报呢。”  
贺呈听着他的话，眉峰微耸，他问道：“你后来还见过他吗？”  
蛇立轻声回答：“没有。怎么死的？”  
贺呈沉默片刻，说道：“心脏没了。”  
蛇立一手抵在下巴上，突然笑了：“看来我还得谢谢那凶手呢。”  
“说起来，之前服装厂外面不也死了一个吗？”蛇立若有所思，“那片还真是不太平，我记得之前还听谁说过，好多年前服装厂背后的山上也死过人，好像是被野兽袭击，吃的就剩半边身子了。”  
贺呈敏锐道：“听谁说的？”  
蛇立：“记不清了……”  
贺呈神情严肃，他想了很久，突然站起身。  
蛇立：“呈哥？”  
贺呈直接用手指把烟头捻灭扔进垃圾桶里，说：“我回局里了。”  
他绕过饭桌，走到蛇立身边时脚步猛地一停。  
清晨的光线从长方形的窗口斜斜照进来，光影变化的关系，贺呈看到了蛇立侧颈上有三道模糊的，明显粗于长于蛇立手指的指印。  
那是他的手。  
贺呈瞳孔在一瞬间紧缩。  
昨天晚上，不是梦。  
这种带有暧昧含义的痕迹令蛇立那原本就修长的脖颈看上去更加脆弱，贺呈缓慢地抬手，想要触摸，最后也只落在了蛇立肩头。  
他低声开口道：“抱歉。”顿了顿，他又说，“今天请假吧，好好休息。”  
蛇立面对饭桌，视线始终低垂着，他嗯了一声，听到关门声才回头看向紧闭的门板，眨眼间瞳孔便变回了那妖异的模样。并非是昨夜那样的，无法维持人身的力量崩溃，相反，那是一种得到了更加强盛力量之后的游刃有余。

黑色长安在停车场停稳，贺呈大步跨进市局大门，直奔档案室。  
之前他们翻查卷宗，因为凶杀这一先入为主的观念，范围只局限在人为事件。猛兽伤人这样的案件一般在家属认尸签字之后就会结案，并不会做过多记录。尸体缺失在很大程度上会影响法医对死因的判断，如果凶手在那个时候就开始杀人了呢？在特定半径范围内反复作案也符合连环杀手的特征。  
多年前公安资料数据库还没有完全建立，卷宗基本都是手写。  
贺呈站在庞大档案室堆积成山的资料前，一排排找过去。  
蛇立给出的信息太模糊，到最后可能完全不会有收获，但也只能试一试了。  
蛇立……  
贺呈拿卷宗的手停顿了一下。  
蛇立的状态从昨夜开始就莫名的有些古怪。蛇立十六岁时遇到他，他一直收敛心神，从不越雷池半步。昨晚那突如其来的混乱，再加上今晨蛇立那判若两人的态度，他想问，却又开不了口。  
还有蛇立听到周鹏死讯时的态度……  
贺呈沉思半晌，掏出手机给寸头打了个电话：“那男人盯着吗？没出什么事吧，好，我知道了……问一问两年前那件案子的细节，他和周鹏跟那少年是怎么纠缠上的……以协助调查连环杀人案的名义，常规问询，你知道该怎么做。”  
贺呈挂断电话，档案室里换气扇嗡嗡转着，数层水泥之隔的天空中隐约传来雷声。

6  
凄厉龙吟响彻天地，重天之上，巨大银蛟被缚龙锁生生穿透脊椎骨，紧锁在降魔柱上。  
僧人直直跪地，金色地砖倒映出他一身僧袍，和深邃锋利的面孔。  
漫天神佛沐浴在朦胧天光中威严俯视，一个空灵却极具震慑力的声音传来：“私授佛法，竟纵容得此等妖孽妄图违背天理，修炼成龙。你可知错。”  
僧人缓慢抬起双手，抵住额头，深深跪伏在地。  
一旁降魔柱上的银蛟长啸一声，疯狂挣扎，粗长蛟尾扫起狂风。  
鹤骨老者从僧人面前的虚空中缓步走来，他长袖一挥，沉声道：“放肆！”  
银蛟口中顿时鲜血涌出，只听它狂吼道：“鸠摩罗什——！鸠摩罗什——！！”  
被唤做鸠摩罗什的老者低头看向僧人：“你可还念我恩情？”  
僧人伏地不起。  
鸠摩罗什：“大错已成，本应罚你永堕阎罗，受烈火灼烧之苦。但因你天生佛骨，便罚你堕入凡尘，于轮回井中历过三千劫难，三千年期满，再重新涅槃飞升吧。”  
僧人领命起身，缓步向轮回井走去，双掌合十，眼眸始终低垂着。  
经过降魔柱时，银蛟突然爆出一声怒吼，它竭力想要挣脱，然而每挣扎一分，缚龙锁便收紧一寸，顷刻间银鳞上已是伤痕累累。  
僧人站在轮回井旁，回头看向那足有数十人高的银蛟，轻轻摇了摇头，下一秒便纵身一跃。  
他听到一声摇山撼海的龙吟自井口传来，紧接着仿佛有什么东西在一瞬间轰然碎裂。  
僧人仰身，向着无尽轮回下落，面前浩瀚烟海中似乎有什么东西，在轰隆隆朝他飞来，突然，他看到迷雾中翻腾起一段修长蛟身，那巨蛟银鳞之上，竟闪烁着金刚般若波罗蜜经文。  
轮回之门缓缓开启，银蛟长吟一声向下俯冲，在破开层云的瞬间，周身金光大作，幻化成一名赤身裸体的少年。  
缠绕着少年的烟雾散尽，僧人第一次看清了少年的面容。  
——半长银发随狂风飞舞，金色上挑的眼眸此时盛满了慌恐 ，一身秀骨，宛若谪仙。  
少年无声呐喊着，竭力向他伸出手，在坠入轮回之前，他看到了少年手腕上戴着的那串细佛珠。  
轮回巨门轰然合上，至此，已是永诀。  
“嗡——嗡——嗡——”  
桌上手机疯狂震动，贺呈猛然惊醒，紧握成拳的双手还在颤抖，他胸膛剧烈起伏着，抓起手机。  
电话那头传来寸头的声音：“头儿，你怎么不接电话？那小子交代了，说他跟周鹏是在金湾门口遇到那少年的，那少年看了他俩一眼，他俩也没商量就魔怔了似的跟上去了。看那少年往后巷走，觉得有戏……头儿，这案子不止打架这么简单吧？”  
贺呈厉声道：“继续！”  
“是，是，”寸头急忙接上，“两人还没真干上呢，就听那少年大喊警察救命，往巷口跑，当时那地方离巷口挺远，又黑，屁都看不见，他俩以为少年骗他们呢就追出去了，没成想一到巷口还真就撞上分区的兄弟了。那少年也是走运，不然就是在巷口长眼了，掐的点还挺准。”  
贺呈神情逐渐凝重，他沉默片刻，说：“知道了。”  
正要挂断电话，就听寸头叫道：“对了，观测站的报告我给您发过去了。”  
贺呈说好，放下手机，一手抵额。  
梦境 已经彻彻底底扰乱了他的思绪。  
他还在档案室里，面前的桌上摆放着服装厂相关的卷宗。  
——掐的点还挺准……掐的点还挺准……  
贺呈眉头紧皱，难道说……  
突然，他的掌心亮起金光，贺呈猛地直起身，眼睁睁看着自己的右手，金光越来越盛，一连串的经文从骨骼中钻出，法印一般沿他的掌心环绕。  
贺呈瞳孔紧压成线，右手下意识一动，面前那本摊开的卷宗竟像是应金光之力一般，哗啦啦翻开数页，现出的页面上贴着一张照片。  
那是一张化肥厂的员工集体照片，拍摄于三十年前。服装厂一片属于工业区，多年里几经变迁，曾经的化肥厂关停后，改建成了现在的服装厂。  
照片上所有人都穿着工作服，贺呈看着这张照片，双手突然开始剧烈的颤抖。  
在人群的第二排靠左，站着一个俊秀的年轻人，除了瞳孔颜色被照片印成了黑白，他的面容跟贺呈记忆中相比没有任何变化。  
他跟贺呈一直以来照顾的年轻人，出现在贺呈梦中的少年，分明是同一个人！  
三十年前，他几岁？！  
贺呈脑中传来一阵电流般的刺痛，他按住脑袋，闭上双眼。  
破碎的画面在他眼前闪现。  
他看到重天之上风云翻卷，少年浮身于破碎的降魔柱前，皮肤上蔓延着银光闪闪的魔纹，手握一柄琉璃色长剑，撼然劈向莲座中的老者。  
画面一闪，古色古香的城池中月上中天，虚空中突然伸出一只覆满银鳞的手，手腕上戴着一串细佛珠，那黑影劈手刺穿面前男人胸膛，剜出一颗跳动的心脏，随后那黑影张开巨口，生生吞了进去，随着吞咽的动作，黑影逐渐抽骨生皮，幻化成一个银发金瞳的少年。  
三千年前，已然不再局限于梦境，真真实实来到了他的眼前。  
贺呈难以抑制地低吼出声。  
——头儿，该不会真不是人干的吧？  
——是吗？那也太吓人了。  
——那我还要谢谢这凶手呢。  
——我听说好多年前，后山上也死过人。  
——你不喜欢我吗？——你不喜欢我吗？——你不喜欢我吗？  
贺呈双目赤红，他抓起手机，翻出寸头发给他的观测站报告，一行行飞速浏览。每一名死者的死亡时间他早已铭记在心，竟然真的都与月中天的时间相符，而这个月上中天的时间，就是昨晚！  
贺呈立即起身，飞奔出门，天空中遥遥传来雷声，漫天红云如霞，太阳于天地交界处驻足。  
贺呈发动汽车，手心里的金光仍在闪烁，透过衬衣隐约能看到胸口流转的卍字佛印。  
黑色长安停在巷口，贺呈一路上楼，蛇立的房门虚掩着，仿佛知道他会来一样。  
贺呈一把推开门，看见蛇立安静靠在窗边。听到响声蛇立回过头，金色眼眸注视着他，而后渐渐变为竖瞳。  
贺呈瞳孔剧烈颤抖，他一字一句说道：“是你，是你杀了那些人。”  
蛇立平静道：“你都知道了。”  
贺呈：“两年前，我会遇见你，根本就不是偶然对吗？”  
蛇立只是看着他，却不回答。  
贺呈继续道：“杀周鹏，杀服装厂废品站管理员，杀与你有关的人，留下尸体。恰巧到服装厂上班，恰巧听到三十年前的传闻！”他喘息着，难以置信道，“你分明可以把自己的干干净净，但你偏偏要留下痕迹，你是故意的，你故意让我找到你，为什么！”  
贺呈激动地上前几步，颤声问道：“你究竟是谁？我，又究竟是谁？”  
他的衣袖因习惯微微上卷着，小臂上那道胎记露了出来。  
蛇立扫了一眼那胎记，一手拨弄着手腕上的佛珠，抬头看向天空，轻声说：“来了。”  
下一秒，两人所处的小屋在一瞬间消失，空中月光大亮，如霞红云奔腾翻卷，云层中电闪雷鸣，震慑天地的梵音遥遥而至。  
转瞬之间贺呈发现自己竟本能地腾在半空，与蛇立相对。  
一个虚幻空灵的声音传来：“是时候该走了。”  
蛇立猛地看向上空，层云渐开，一名鹤骨老者乘莲座飞身而来。  
蛇立一字一句道：“鸠摩罗什！”  
鸠摩罗什：“孽障，当初就该令你神魂俱灭。”  
蛇立脚下忽地腾起飓风，于旋涡中，半长银发翻飞，银色魔纹一路爬上侧脸，上身赤裸，飞天飘带落上他的肩头，秀骨轻衣，竟隐有南无菩萨之像！  
他手腕上的佛珠光芒一现，幻化为一柄琉璃色长剑，握进他的手中。  
他微一抬眼，青锋半横：“此剑名为，阿若夜伽。”  
鸠摩罗什厉声道：“妖孽，竟然还敢偷习天道佛法！”  
蛇立一剑斩出，他大喊道：“鸠摩罗什，你毁我元身废我修为，今日我便要同你做个了断！”  
鸠摩罗什一手捻起法诀，同时衣袖中飞出一道金光。  
他说道：“该醒了！”  
蛇立飞身阻拦，却被法诀轰开，那金光直直朝一旁惊愕的贺呈射去。  
金光当胸穿过，贺呈痛苦地按住心口，佛印光华流转，而后他听到了梦中那遥远的，来自三千年前的钟声。  
只是这一次，他听清了钟声背后的话。  
——铛！  
——历苦修行，今功德圆满，封南无琉璃……  
贺呈睁眼，脖颈上青筋暴起，只听他生涩地，艰难地，念出几个字：“……琉璃庄严王佛。”  
金光消散，同一时间，贺呈也恢复如常。  
他定定看向面前的蛇立，眼眸深邃非常，他沉声说：“是你。你入魔了。”  
蛇立衣袂翻飞，面色平静，握着长剑的手却越收越紧。  
贺呈轻叹一声：“执念如此。”  
空中电闪雷鸣，一道耀眼光芒自层云后射出，笼罩贺呈周身。  
鸠摩罗什：“天劫已至。”  
蛇立眼神骤然凌厉，手中长剑剑气震荡，只听嗡一声，剑锋出手，裹挟尖啸龙吟 直直向莲座上的老者斩去！  
贺呈大喊一声：“祖师！”  
他飞身上前 ，掌心经文缠绕，双掌合十向前一轰，蛇立却还不收手，这一掌乃真佛之力，若是劈中，蛇立必定神魂俱灭。  
贺呈急忙收势，却也来不及再防，蛇立长剑狠戾地当空斩下。  
贺呈张开双臂想要生生抗下这一剑，电光火石之间，他仿佛看到了蛇立眼中尽是悲苦。  
然而只听嗡一声闷响，蛇立手中的长剑竟化作一缕轻烟，如同魂魄归体一般刷然融进了贺呈的身体里。  
贺呈顿觉眼前一阵眩晕，他痛苦地大吼出声，转瞬间又回到了那些混沌的梦境。  
只是这一次，梦中的僧人终于开口说话了。  
菩提树下，猛虎扑蛇。  
僧人展开僧袍，细小银蛇飞速钻进了他宽大袖口中。  
老虎怒吼，僧人伸出小臂，用牙齿生生撕下一条肉扔过去，老虎叼起那块鲜血淋漓的肉，转身离去。  
波纹荡漾，细小银蛇盘踞在僧人伤口周围，问道：“大师，疼吗？”  
僧人答道：“不疼。”  
寒来暑往，银蛇渐渐长大，窝在僧人肩头，学道：“一切有为法，如梦幻泡影……大师，你整日念这些，我也会了。”  
“大师，你为什么要修佛？”  
“祖师于我有恩，他要我普度众生，我便普度众生。”  
“他们说你天生佛骨，是注定要飞升的……我也要同你一起，待我修成通天彻地的应龙，带你遨游天地。”  
僧人轻轻抚摸少年的银发，叹道：“我自救你那一刻起 ，便已是违背生杀天则。你不必同我一起，只须潜心修行，来日必能遨游天地。”  
日月同天，雷劫轰然降下。  
僧人乘莲座飞升之时，终于听懂了那一声声惨烈的龙吟：“别丢下我！别丢下我！！”  
僧人回身，涅槃前于尘世的最后一缕眷恋，化作轻烟散去，少年拼尽全力握住，轻烟在少年掌中变幻成一串细佛珠。  
降魔柱前，僧人深深跪伏在地：“弟子知错，愿担下所有责罚，望祖师放他一条生路。”  
佛像金身轰然碎裂，少年被困于伏魔法阵中，周身龙影浮现，翻滚挣扎，鸠摩罗什端坐在莲座之上，双掌合十，结印，向前一轰，法阵金光大盛，少年发出一声痛苦的长啸，经年修为如萤火般自胸口喷涌而出。  
千年前城池中，少年第一次吞下带血的心脏，一滴眼泪从他的眼眶中滴落，而他的神情却平静的可怕。  
不生不灭，眷恋为刃，于尘寰三千年中，兜转，找寻。  
眼前画面灰飞烟灭，化作分区派出所路灯下，一名银发少年勾起嘴角，说道：“贺警官，你是在等我吗？”  
贺呈猛然睁眼，赤红双目中隐有水光，他颤抖着看向蛇立。  
摧枯拉朽般的巨响传来，顷刻间，涅槃天劫降下。  
蛇立深深看他一眼，而后决然转身，霎时地动山摇，窄巷震荡，瓦砾粉碎推开的声响如潮水般轰然远逝，蛇立直冲向上，于空中化为蛟身，粗长蛟尾竟是深埋地下，猛一挣脱，带着漫天碎石朝着天雷而去！  
“不——！”贺呈双目圆睁，却已是追赶不及。  
蛇立的元身早已残破不堪，三千年食人心堪堪维持人形，虽在昨夜得到了真佛的力量，要挡下天劫，仍旧是螳臂当车。  
雷电雨点般打在蛇立身上，银蛟痛苦长啸，拖着残破身体从空中坠落变回了少年。  
贺呈飞身上前一把接住蛇立，缓慢降落在地。  
蛇立躺在贺呈怀里，已然是七窍流血。  
他吃力地看着贺呈的脸，断断续续道：“是我……是我罪孽深重，千年不改……你问我为什么？我不甘心，我不要你一切皆空，普度众生。我要你……爱我，我要你永生永世……都记得我。”  
他颤抖着去摸贺呈的脸：“一切……一切有为法……如梦幻泡影……如露亦……如电……应作……”  
蛇立手臂垂落，闭上了双眼。  
贺呈轻声道：“应作如是观。”  
贺呈缓慢将蛇立放在地上，悍然蹬地飞身，浩瀚天劫再次落下，贺呈披风浴雷，邃远钟声敲响，金光大作，真佛归位。  
于飓风中，贺呈僧袍翻飞。  
九十九重层云渐开，贺呈一路上升，于半空中， 以掌为剑，直接剖开了胸膛！  
贺呈胸口顿时圣光大绽，他直直探进去，手上猛地用力，生生掰下了那金光闪闪的佛骨。  
佛光普照，璀璨光芒照彻天地。  
佛光洒向蛇立周身，乍一收，少年变成了一条细小的银蛇。  
贺呈手捧佛骨，于莲座中向诸天神佛缓缓下跪。  
真佛已死。  
鸠摩罗什双掌合十，呼一声佛号，叹道：“孽缘。”  
雷电消退，红云远逝，万象佛国隐去。  
天光大亮，贺呈从天空中缓慢下落，他小心翼翼捧起那条小小的银蛇，合入掌中。

悲千秋万世，或悲一人。  
度芸芸众生，或渡红尘。

*阿若夜伽：anuraga-爱


End file.
